Use of turbines in fuel cell systems is known. In the cathode exhaust gas path they are used for decompression of exhaust air, optionally with partial drive of a turbocharger for the cathode supply. These turbines are usually radial turbines.
DE 100 14 810 A1, EP 0 246 039 A2, DE 10 2007 052 831 A1, DE 37 24 385 A1 and JP 60022025 A describe turbines of exhaust gas turbochargers for internal combustion engine fuel cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,711 describes a turbine including a combined dust separator. The turbine generates a mechanical output, which may be used to drive a compressor or to generate electrical power. The turbine has an azimuthally circulatory channel, on which a channel, also running peripherally, is integrally molded for collecting dust particles. The channel outside of the turbine housing carries the particles of dust for discharge, running tangentially to the axis of rotation of the turbine in its outlet section.